thebestoffandomcom-20200214-history
The Top 5 Best DS Games
The DS has a lot of fun..and not so fun games. Right now you will see the best DS games as of 2012. The Top 5 5. Guitar Hero: On Tour Guitar Hero: On Tour featured an experience unlike any other. It used a little device called a "Guitar Grip" that went into the GBA slot. Just think about it, a guitar that fits in your pocket! The amount of gameplay made it become one of the best DS games of all time. 4. Super Mario 64 DS If you ever played the original game on the Nintendo 64, you're looking at about the same gameplay only much better. By this I mean you can play as Mario, Luigi, Wario or Yoshi while collecting all those stars. A great remake game on the console. 3. Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 Once you start playing this game it's hard to put it down. You're basically a doctor in a hospital and you can perform surgeries on patients. You have a lot of tools to work with and takes advantage of the DS's touch screen to perform surgeries that feel very realistic. As you advance in the game you may get stuck on an operation and kill the person, but you can do the operation over. Get this game and you will feel better than all those guys with a PSP. 2. TIE: Pokemon Black/White and Pokemon Heartgold/Soulsilver This one was really hard to score so I decided to put it as a tie. If you grew up with Pokemon Gold or Silver pick up Heargold or Soulsilver. It brings back the Kanto region AND the Johto region so you can explore both and get all the gym badges for both regions. It brings back old pokemon and old lengendaries, like Lugia and Ho-Oh. Pick this one up if you want a true remake to Gold and Silver. Then we have Pokemon Black and White, taking you to the urban Unova and meeting MANY new pokemon and battle tecniques and attacks. You now have triple battles and double wild pokemon encounters. If you are new to the series try this out and you will definetly be impressed. 1. TIE: New Super Mario Bros. and Mario Kart DS How can you seriously say that these games stink? They are the BEST games that the DS will probably ever see since the 3DS is Nintendo's main focus on developing new games. New Super Mario Bros. brings back classic Mario mechanics found in the original NES games that we haven't seen for awhile. But don't think this is a remake, because it's far from it. All new levels, new power ups, new game mechanics and new enemies. Are you one of the kids that grew up playing Super Mario Kart or Mario Kart 64 this will not dissapoint. It brings new karts, new courses and MUCH more. The multi player is amazing, and is really the reason it made number 1. These are both really great and you should get both! Honorable Mentions Mario Party DS The BEST party game on the DS. Just connect a few DSs together and your set! Mini games, mini games, mini games! There are 72 mini games to explore, and is the best mobile experience of the Mario Party series. If you really want a party game on the DS get this game! Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Did you ever think Grand Theft Auto would come to the DS? Well it did and even though the DS dosn't have the best graphics this game uses it's features like the touch screen to it's fullest. Plus with the mic you can get a taxi anywhere just by whistling. It is also the highest rated video game for the console!